1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to what is called a FIMS (Front-Opening Interface Mechanical Standard) system that is used when wafers stored in the interior of a transfer container called a pod between semiconductor processing apparatuses in a semiconductor manufacturing process etc. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pod called a FOUP (Front-Opening Unified Pod) or a closed container for containing wafers and a lid opening/closing system as a FIMS system for opening/closing the lid of the pod to perform transfer of wafers into/out of the pod.
2. Related Background Art
In semiconductor manufacturing processes performed in recent years, only the interior of a processing apparatus, the interior of a pod (storage container for wafers) and a mini-environment through which transfer of substrates or wafers from the pod to the processing apparatus is performed are kept in a highly clean state, and the degree of cleanness of the other spaces is maintained at a certain level. The pod is composed of a substantially cubical body having shelves provided therein that can hold a plurality of wafers in a parallel and separated state and an opening provided on one side thereof through which wafers can be brought into/out of it, and a lid for closing the opening. Those pods which have an opening provided not on the bottom but on one lateral side thereof (i.e. the side to be directly opposed to the mini-environment) are collectively called FOUP.
A structure that defines the above mentioned mini-environment has a opening portion to be opposed to the opening of the pod, a door that closes the opening portion, another processing apparatus side opening portion provided on the semiconductor processing apparatus side of the structure, and a transferring robot that is adapted to reach into the interior of the pod through the opening portion to pick up a wafer and transfer it into the processing apparatus through the other opening portion on the processing apparatus side. The structure that defines the mini-environment further has a support table that supports the pod in such a way that the pod opening is placed just in front of the door. On the top surface of the support table are provided positioning pins to be fitted into positioning holes provided on the bottom surface of the pod to regulate the placement position of the pod and a clamp unit for engaging a clamped portion provided on the bottom surface of the pod to fix the pod to the support table. Typically, the support table is adapted to be movable toward and away from the door over a predetermined distance. When the wafers in a pod are to be transferred into the processing apparatus, the pod placed on the support table is moved until the lid of the pod abuts the door, and then after abutment, the lid is detached from the opening of the pod by the door. By these operations, the interior of the pod and the interior of the processing apparatus are bought into communication with each other through the mini-environment to allow wafer transferring operations that will be performed repeatedly. All of the support table, the door, the opening portion, a mechanism for opening and closing the door and a wall partly defining the mini-environment and having the opening collectively constitute what is called a FIMS system mentioned above.
The lid of a conventional pod is provided, for example, with tongues that are extendable/retractable outwardly beyond/into the outer periphery of the lid so that the pod body and the lid are brought into an engaging state and a disengaged state by extension and retraction of the tongues, as described in detail in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-077177. Extension and retraction of the tongues are performed by fitting a so-called key member into an operated portion that is linked with the tongues and disposed at a certain position in the central area of the lid, from the outside of the front surface of the lid. Such contact, rotation and sliding etc. of this member generate dust that should be generally taken care of in the semiconductor manufacturing process. However, the dust is brought into the mini-environment in which downward air flow is present before diffused from the small gap between the surface of the lid and the surface of the door to the exterior of the gap. Therefore, the amount of dust diffused into the mini-environment or the pod is not so much that it is regarded as problem, and no countermeasure to such dust has been taken.
The pod is transferred in a space in which the degree of cleanness is relatively low. Therefore, dust adheres to the outer surface of the pod body and to the surface of the lid in that space, and substances, such as for example hydrocarbon, contained in the atmospheric air is adsorbed on these surface. It has been considered that such dust and substances are also favorably removed by the effect of downward air flow as with the above-described dust generated by the key member etc.
Improvement in the performance of semiconductor devices and reduction in the size of semiconductor devices have be progressively made. Accordingly, the width of wiring and design rules etc. used in devices have been narrowed, and it has become necessary to take care of smaller size dust particles that did not matter before. Such very small dust particles move in a space due to Brownian motion or influence of weak electrostatic forces. Such motions of very small dust particles are different from those of the dust particles for which countermeasures have conventionally been taken. More specifically, even if the above described downward air flow is supplied with a view to move such very small dust particles down in the mini-environment and to expels them to the exterior space, there is a possibility that dust particles are not simply moved by the air flow but float into the mini-environment. Japanese Patent No. 3417821 discloses a structure in which swing levers are provided outside the opening of the pod instead of tongues provided on the lid, and the lid is pressed down by the levers from the outer surface side of the lid in the state in which the opening is closed by the lid. In this structure, dust like that generated by the key member in the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-077177 is generated in the periphery of the opening, and diffusion of dust from the lid and the door that holds the lid may be reduced as compared to the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-077177. However, since it is necessary to operate the levers in advance before the operation of opening/closing the lid, and the structure for this operation is provided in the vicinity of the opening, there is a possibility that very small dust particles existing in the outer space are diffused into the mini-environment.